


Scott Lang Asks for Advice (and Jimmy Woo Scores a Date)

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Advice, Awkwardness, Ficlet, Getting Together, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Scott Lang, Post-Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), Youth Pastor Jimmy Woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: what it says on the tin: Scott comes to Jimmy for a bit of advice
Relationships: Scott Lang/Jimmy Woo
Comments: 26
Kudos: 128
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	Scott Lang Asks for Advice (and Jimmy Woo Scores a Date)

**Author's Note:**

> For MCU Rare Pairs bingo: I3 - Ant Man Scott Lang

Jimmy waved from the church’s front steps as the last of his youth group went home with their parents before fishing around in his pocket for his car keys. They were good kids, always open to the love around them and didn’t mind sitting through magic acts that admittedly still needed some work.

“I kind of had my doubts, but you’re really great with them.”

Jimmy turned at the sound of that familiar voice, suddenly unable to catch his breath. “Scott.”

It had been months since Jimmy last saw him, since he took the cuff off and pronounced Scott a free(ish) man. Their relationship had only ever been professional, sometimes bordering on adversarial, but nonetheless something in Jimmy’s chest tightened at the thought of him.

“Sorry, this is weird. I just saw the church website and you mentioned – Sorry. I’ll go,” Scott said, taking a few steps back.

“No!” Jimmy held up his hand as if to grab hold of Scott, but he stopped at the last second and it hung uselessly in the air. “It’s fine. I’m glad you stopped by. I didn’t think I’d see you again unless it was to, you know–”

“Arrest me?”

Jimmy sucked in a breath. “Yeah...”

Scott gave Jimmy a wry smile like they were in on some kind of joke together. “Actually, I wanted to ask you something.”

Jimmy’s mouth went dry. Was it a date? He couldn’t believe this was happening. Scott hadn’t seemed all that interested last time, granted when Jimmy had asked, it had been half on accident, but maybe Jimmy hadn’t just imagined the spark between–

“How do you do it?”

“What?” Jimmy’s thoughts screeched to a halt.

Scott gestured to where the last of the kids disappeared. “Those kids looked up to you. You’re so good for them. Don’t you worry you’re going to mess it up?”

Jimmy gaped. “Well, it’s not really–”

Scott sat down on the church steps, head hanging down. “See, there was this thing with Cassie. We let her go to this overnight soccer camp and apparently one of the other girls wasn’t, well, getting along with her and Cassie got it in her head to even the score a bit. She stole the candy from this girl’s care package and gave it to all her friends.”

After hesitating a few seconds, Jimmy lowered himself down next to Scott. “I see.”

“When we talked to her about it, she said...she said it was what she thought I would do.” Scott looked up at Jimmy. “I guess I just want to ask how to be a good role model for my daughter.”

“Well, stop breaking the law for--”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Besides that.”

“Trust yourself,” Jimmy said, giving Scott a good, long look. “From what I’ve seen, which was a lot since my job was monitoring you, you’re already a great role model. Your daughter loves you so much and, while she could use a little more respect for the law, she’s a good kid.”

“Thanks.” Scott smiled.

“What you’re doing, being a parent, is so much more difficult than what I do, but you’re doing just fine.” Jimmy nudged Scott with his elbow.

Scott stood and dusted off his pants. “Thanks, Woo. I’ll get out of your hair.”

Quickly getting to his feet, Jimmy dug deep inside for a little bit of courage. One more try. This was probably going to be his last chance. “Scott.”

“Yeah?”

Jimmy swallowed around the lump in his throat. “If you don’t have anywhere to be, would you like to grab dinner?”

The question hung between them for a moment, a proverbial bombshell waiting to go off. Jimmy resigned himself to another rejection. It hurt more than he thought it would.

But then Scott smiled again. “You know what? I would.”


End file.
